


Doughnut

by XxLovelyLittleWriterxX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Chara Being Chara, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Definite fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk Can Speak But Chooses To Sign, Frisk is a Sweetheart, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Innocent Papyrus, K I'm Going To Not Spoil Anything Else, M/M, Maybe Smut But Probably Not, Mom Toriel, Panic Attacks, Reader Can Talk But Barely, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is SPECIALLL, Reader is not named, Swearing, bad childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLovelyLittleWriterxX/pseuds/XxLovelyLittleWriterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always been able to shut everybody out because it was just easier to do so.<br/>No friends equals no heartbreak; that's your motto.<br/>Until you find yourself in a "special" situation.<br/>... And find yourself falling for a certain skeleton who makes bad puns.</p><p>(I'm very bad at summaries...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy chapter. Keep reading if you want to know your backstory, though.

Carefully, you pick up the broken pieces of glass on the floor, wincing lightly as it cuts into your sensitive skin.  
"_____!", he roars angrily.  
You stand up as fast as you can, stumbling into his bedroom.  
"Where the fuck did you put my beer?!", he screams.  
You worriedly look at the door, taking a careful step backwards.  
He sees your plan and is up in a blink, gripping your hair tightly, tugging hard.  
You sob, twisting in his grip. He merely tightens his hold and grins sadistically. "You little slut. Try and pull that shit again and I'll make your life Hell.", he snarls in your ear.  
You nod frantically, clawing at his hands.  
He throws you to the ground. "Get my drink. Now."  
You lie their for a few beats. Why do you do this? Can't you just leave him? Just find the courage in yourself and everything could be fine...

You get off the floor and walk into the kitchen, looking for his drink.


	2. A/N!!!!

Okay, I've been slacking on Doughnut but school has been hectic and VERY busy. I will have the chapter out about a week after summer break (I HOPE) and am very sorry for the inconvenience. Have a great day and I hope to see more readers as my story progresses, BYE!~


End file.
